Shut Up and Kiss Me
by promise99
Summary: Arty and Wally argue a lot.  What happens when they're arguments escalate into something more?  Based on Orianthi's Shut Up and Kiss Me.  ONE-SHOT.  R


This is my **first ** son-fic…I'm losing my song-fic virginity today! WOO! Anyways, I wanted to do this to Wally and Artemis, because it's hard **not **to love them, you know? It's Ortianthi's Shut Up and Kiss Me. I hope you like it! Btw, it's a one-shot.

_Wally and I were fighting again. I mean, he risked all of our lives to impress Megan at Dr. Fate's tower, he constantly gets shot down, and keeps trying again. He also flirted with me in Bialya. That was actually kinda nice. But he still won't man up and get over Megan…._

Wally pushed me into the table. In front of _everyone! _How is that not embarrassing? Not that I'm embarrassed…but still. That's just plain rude!

"You're so dead, Baby Flash!" I aimed a kick to his, er, nether regions. He was off guard, so I hit him square in the marbles.

"OWW!" He collapsed on the ground, rolling around, moaning. His hands were cupping what few marbles he had, and Robin was laughing at him. Everyone found it funny. I grabbed some coffee and headed toward the door. I was going to the beach.

I sat on a rock, grumbling to myself. _How much longer is that idiot gonna treat me like dirt?_

Megan flew over to me. She had a few of her burnt cookies in a plastic baggie. I smiled when she landed. She sat next to me on the rock I was sitting on and started to stare into the ocean.

"Um, Megan?" I asked. "What are you doing here? I mean, we're not exactly the best of friends, so what are you exactly doing here?"

She offered me one of her smiles. She seemed so in tune with herself, with what she was feeling. _I wish I could have more control over what I feel like, too._

"Artemis," she began. "I know how you feel. Don't blame me for listening in on your thoughts. They were SUPER LOUD! I know what it's like to have the person you like not even know you exist…"

I gave her a hug. "It's not easy being a girl in a house full of boys." She laughed. "I bet Superboy is learning everything from TV," she said. "I think he thinks it's weird when I'm out of the kitchen!"

I laughed, but then I gasped. "Megan! You need to get him over that! Women do **not **belong in the kitchen! We belong out here, with nature, enjoying what our mommas gave us."

She looked down. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Megan," I said. "I haven't had a male role model my whole life. I want to look at these boys as role models, but I can't…." She looked up. "Because you like Wally?"

I blushed and looked away. She caught on. "Artemis! You like him! Good. He likes you too, you know." I looked up and shook her by the shoulders.

"Tell me more, Woman!"

Megan laughed. "Wally doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. He's trying to be all macho and stuff. He's trying to make you jealous. Don't worry, though, he underestimates the power of girls."

I took a sip from my coffee. Megan offered me a cookie. Even though it was burnt, I figured "what the hell". I was already confessing to a girl I hardly knew, and she was giving me advice. I figured that if there was any sisterly bonding time, this was it. I sat back and watched the waves lap at the shore, listening to the gulls call. I realized that my father was training me, just not in ways of the heart.

I walked back into the house with Megan right by my side. Robin was beating Kaldur at a wrestling game, so I figured Wally was in his room. Superboy was in the kitchen, looking for milk. Again. I swear, he just has to drink himself full before Megan even thinks about making cookies.

I jumped on the couch between Robin and Kaldur.

"What's up, guys? Havin fun?" Robin smirked.

"Totally! I'm destroying Kaldur! And…OH! You just got smoked!" Robin got up and did a little victory dance. Kaldur set the controller on the table and walked to Superboy, mumbling something about "Foolish buttons."

"You wanna try taking down the Robin-ator, Artemis?" Robin was smiling like he had a secret weapon.

"Sure thing. And when I win, you have to drag Wally out here so I can beat him at this, too."

"You're _soo _on. Ready to lose?"

"Bring it." What he didn't know is that I have a secret weapon….

Robin was on the ground, with a tray of cookies beside him. He was really upset about me taking away his 85-win streak, or something. Whatever.

I looked at Megan cooking. She was starting to sweat. Superboy sat next to me, looking at Megan in the kitchen.

"Hey, Artemis? How come you aren't in the kitchen, either? Wally said that women belong in the kitchen.."

I flipped. "WHAT? GO BRING HIM HERE NOW, SUPERBOY!"

Shocked, Superboy jumped toward Wally's room. He kicked down the door and dragged Wally out of the room. I glared at him.

"What's this about women belonging in the kitchen, Wally?"

He grinned. "I'll tell you if you beat me in Robin's video game."

"Fine, and when I do, you're gonna have to cook in a French maid's outfit for a month. For all of us. Including Superboy."

"You're on. And If I win, you have to kiss me." I smirked. I was gonna beat his ass into the pavement.

"Bring it."

Wally's character was the strongest in the game, only because he logged major hours on it. Mine was level 33. His was level 73. I didn't know that. So, when I lost, he naturally taunted me.

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"You're so annoying!"

"I know!"

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay…"

And it was the best kiss I've ever had.

**I hope this story wasn't too tacky…I've tried to stay away from that. Read and Review! Flames will be frozen with liquid nitrogen. And please don't alert this. It's a one-shot; I won't be updating anymore. Also, if you like this, tell me in review. I just don't want to get likes all the time. :D**


End file.
